Mais qui est cette Miss Woolf?
by Doun
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et semble étrange. Pourquoi Dumbledore la regarde d'un air triste et Séverus aussi intensément? Le Trio compte bien le savoir!
1. Chapter 1

Elle courrait à perdre haleine, aveuglée par ses larmes, des branches lui giflant le visage. Elle ne savait pas qui était son poursuivant, mais sentait sa présence menaçante de plus en plus proche. Le froid hivernal lui brûlait les poumons à chaque inspiration douloureuse. Son cœur battait avec une telle violence qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui déchirer la poitrine. Un bourdonnement la rendait sourde, l'isolant de tout ce qui n'était pas sa peur.

Elle allait mourir, c'était inéluctable !

Mais pourquoi ? Quelle faute avait-elle commise ? Son bourreau n'aura-t-il aucune clémence ?

La forêt alentour était oppressante. Sombre et étonnamment silencieuse.

La fatigue et le désespoir pesaient sur ses jambes, la faisant trébucher.

Ne pas abandonner, ne pas périr ! Mais c'était trop dur et « il » était si près !

Puis ce fut la chute, violente, douloureuse. Un élancement lui déchira le crane. Trop tard pour fuir, trop fatiguée. Elle tenta gauchement de se relever, mais ne parvint qu'à se mettre à genoux.

C'était le moment de faire un choix, renoncer et mourir ou affronter son ennemi. Qu'avait-elle à perdre après tout ?

« Il » était là. Tout près, tapit dans l'ombre du bois.

Une pluie fine et froide brisa le silence de son tintement régulier, exaltant les parfums de sous-bois. Elle était pieds nus, couverte d'une simple chemise de nuit, mais elle ne sentait pas le froid trop en alerte du moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence de « l'autre ».

Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Son corps s'engourdissait lentement. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans l'humus, écorchant ses mains avec des ronces et des épines de pin. L'attente était interminable. Puis le hululement d'une chouette au loin la fit sursauter. L'oreille aux aguets, elle ne percevait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit susceptible de la renseigner sur l'avancée du traqueur. Cependant, « il » était déjà là, elle le savait. Un rayon de lune perça les branches, éclairant les ténèbres. Elle se tint prête.

Elle retint son souffle quand il apparut, majestueux et terrifiant. Ses yeux d'onyx tachés d'or braqués sur elle. Elle tressaillit devant son sourire carnassier révélant des crocs luisants sous le clair de lune. Ses cheveux d'ébène masquaient légèrement la peau livide de son visage. « Il » était beau, « il » était la Mort.

Alors, « il » s'approcha lentement de sa proie et elle sut que ce qu'il allait se passer, elle l'avait souhaité. Tous ses actes, toutes ses paroles menaient à ce moment. Oui, elle avait désiré succomber sous son baiser mortel, depuis le début.

Elle soupira, esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux attendant la sentence. Elle ne cria même pas quand les lèvres glacées de son bourreau se posèrent sur sa gorge, ni quand la douleur la traversa de part en part. Elle sombra dans l'oubli, lovée dans les bras de son assassin comme dans ceux d'un amant.

Elizabeth Woolf venait de quitter le monde des vivants pour entrer dans les ténèbres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, le corps lourd et couvert de sueur. Liz porta la main à son cou, rien. Pas de trace de morsure. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le décor alentour, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. La jeune fille devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar. Toujours le même, tellement réaliste qu'elle crut sentir le feu de la morsure et le goût du sang dans sa gorge serrée.

Ce rêve, elle le faisait depuis des semaines. La fin était toujours la même, seul le décor différait parfois.

Lorsque les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme régulier, elle décida de se lever et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle n'aima pas l'image que lui renvoya le miroir. Elle était pâle, les yeux creusés et cernés. Elle semblait malade, presque à l'agonie.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Nathan et Clarisse Woolf, ses parents, lui avait révélé la vérité. Ils l'avaient adopté. Un homme s'était présenté chez eux une nuit de novembre, portant dans ses bras une petite fille de cinq ans. Elle semblait perdue dans un autre monde, insensible à son entourage. L'homme avait expliqué que Liz était la seule survivante de sa famille. Il n'était pas trop entré dans les détails, ne voulant pas choquer Clarisse. Il avait seulement expliqué que les Woolf était la seule chance pour la petite fille de mener une vie normale. Il savait que le couple avait fait une demande d'adoption qui n'avait pas aboutie. Nathan était militaire et Clarisse de santé fragile, ce qui était un facteur de risque trop élevé pour les services sociaux de leur confier un enfant. Clarisse sachant que c'était son seul espoir d'avoir un enfant, persuada son mari, d'abord réticent, d'accepter l'offre de l'homme. Celui-ci les prévint que la petite fille était choquée et qu'il faudrait sûrement du temps pour qu'elle sorte de sa catatonie. Il remit aux nouveaux parents des papiers d'adoption en bonne et due forme, ainsi qu'une lettre à remettre à Liz le jour de ses dix-sept ans et partit sans un regard.

Cette lettre, Liz ne l'avait pas encore ouverte. En fait, elle avait encore du mal à se remettre de cette révélation. Il allait de soit qu'elle avait toujours fait partie de cette famille, aussi elle ne comprenait pas encore toute cette histoire. Elle n'en voulait pas à ses parents pour le secret, ce qui l'a perturbait en revanche c'était ce cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis son dix-septième anniversaire. Le visage du vampire ressemblait étrangement à la description de l'homme qui l'avait confié aux Woolf.

En une soirée, toute sa vie avait changée. Qui était t'elle ? Comment étaient ses vrais parents ? Quel drame s'était joué le jour où toute sa famille lui fut arrachée ? Toutes les réponses se trouvaient dans cette lettre, mais Liz n'était pas encore prête à la lire. C'était comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme si ce qu'elle allait découvrir allait tout détruire et la réduire à néant. Ses parents avaient été d'un grand soutien, lui rappelant qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils seraient là. Ils lui avaient dit de prendre son temps et quoi qu'elle découvre, cela ne changerait en rien le fait qu'elle soit toujours leur enfant.

Elle resta donc à observer la lettre, les mains tremblantes. Savoir ou ne pas savoir ? Cruel dilemme !


	2. Chapter 2

C'était la cohue sur le quai de la gare. Les élèves de Poudlard se pressaient vers le train afin de rejoindre leurs compartiments. Harry et ses amis ne faisaient pas exception. Ils entrèrent dans leur compartiment favori, pressés de se raconter leurs vacances, quand soudain, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.

_Mione ! Tu pourrais prévenir ! , râla Ron qui venait de la percuter.

Mais la Lionne ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il tenta de voir ce qui l'absorbait autant. Dans le fond du compartiment, se trouvait une fille qui fixait la vitre. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence des Griffondores.

_Hey ! Salut ! , tenta le rouquin. T'es nouvelle ?

La jeune fille tourna un regard vide vers nos héros, mais ne dit rien. Elle était plutôt jolie, un peu pâle. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage fin et délicat. Elle se leva lentement, prit son sac et se dirigea vers le trio.

_Pardon, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Puis elle sortit en direction d'un autre compartiment.

_Mais attends ! tenta de la retenir Hermione. Ne part pas ! Rhoo, tu l'as fait fuir, Ron.

_Mais j'ai rien fais ! s'offusqua le roux.

_Elle est bizarre cette fille, intervint Harry. Vous l'avez déjà vu auparavant ?

_Non ! , répondirent en cœur ses amis.

_Bahh ! Nous verrons bien à la répartition, dit Ron.

Sur ce, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter de cette nouvelle année au château.

Le banquet dans la grande salle se déroula comme tous les ans à quelques exceptions près. Le discours du Choixpeau insista plus sur l'harmonie entre les maisons et celui du directeur Dumbledore un peu plus alarmiste quant à la sécurité en dehors des murs de l'école. Il informa les élèves que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard se limiteraient aux sixièmes et septièmes années et seulement une fois par mois. Cette nouvelle déclencha parmi les étudiants une rumeur outrée, qu'il eut tôt fait de dissiper d'un regard appuyé.

Arriva enfin le moment de répartir les nouveaux élèves qui étaient peu nombreux cette année. En effet, Poudlard n'accueillait qu'une dizaines de jeunes qui furent surtout envoyés vers Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Après la dernière répartition, un silence se fit dans la salle quand certains élèves remarquèrent qu'une jeune fille se tenait devant la grande porte. La même que dans le train, remarqua Hermione Granger. Mais ce qui l'a frappa, fut l'expression de la brune. Elle avait le visage rivé sur la table des professeurs et sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Rogue ! Elle le dévisageait avec un regard ou se mêlait angoisse et incompréhension. Puis il vira à l'orage et la lionne ressentit une aura de rage émaner de la jeune inconnue. Une atmosphère pesante s'installa soudain dans la salle. Dumbledore intervint afin de la dissiper au plus vite.

-Approchez, mon enfant ! dit-il d'une voix douce. Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en septième année. Je sais que ce n'est pas courrant, moi il faut parfois faire des exceptions quand la situation l'exige !

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais ce fut bien suffisant pour attiser la curiosité de notre trio rouge et or.

La jeune inconnue s'avança, le regard toujours rivé sur le maître en potions, et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le directeur lui-même déposa le vieux Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Bien, bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ? dit le couvre-chef. Je vois du pouvoir et de la détermination. Beaucoup de colère aussi et de l'incompréhension. Il y a de l'intelligence et du courage. Je suis perplexe, vous auriez votre place dans chacune des maisons, le choix est difficile !

-Qui est cet homme ? intervint la jeune fille en désignant Rogue.

-C'est le professeur de potions et le directeur de Serpentard ! répondit le Choixpeau. Oh, je vois… C'est décidé, vous irez dont à…. GRIFFONDORE !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Elisabeth se sentait perdue dans ce nouveau monde. Bien sûr les Griffondores l'avaient accueilli avec beaucoup de gentillesse, mais elle faisait tout pour rester à l'écart. Elle se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde, surtout de ces trois là : Potter, Weasley et Granger !

Dès sa répartition finie, ils s'étaient empressés de la harceler de questions, mais à part leur donner son nom, elle s'était murée dans un mutisme protecteur.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'elle vivait selon la routine scolaire, enchaînant cours, études à la bibliothèque et cours de rattrapage avec sa directrice de maison. Elle devait se mettre à niveau et reprendre six ans d'études magiques. C'était épuisant, mais cela lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas participer aux autres activités communes.

Elle aimait bien les professeurs et le directeur. Il l'avait invité dans son bureau, le deuxième jour, afin de la mettre à l'aise. C'était un vieillard attachant et plein d'humour, accro aux sucreries. Mais elle ne pouvait se détacher d'une étrange impression face à lui. Il la regardait avec une certaine tristesse qui la mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Il semblait lire à travers elle et c'était perturbant.

Les autres professeurs étaient attentionnés dans la limite de ses études, compréhensifs sur son retard et enthousiastes sur ses avancées rapides. Le seul qui restait une énigme, était son professeur de potion : Séverus Rogue. Il était aussi froid avec elle qu'avec les autres élèves, mais elle surprenait souvent son regard d'onyx posé sur elle, cherchant à la sonder.

Il y avait aussi cette ressemblance avec le vampire de son rêve et cette impression de le connaître.

En parlant de son rêve, il se faisait de plus en plus persistant. De plus en plus réaliste, il la maintenait très souvent éveillé aggravant sa fatigue et c'est ce qui déclencha un incident en cours de potion.

Rogue venait de faire entrer ses élèves et leur indiqua d'une voix glaciale le protocole inscrit au tableau pour réaliser la potion pimentine. Elisabeth installée à côté de Neville ne se sentait pas très bien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et fut prise d'un léger vertige. Elle se secoua et tenta de commencer la potion. Rogue passait dans les rangs, ponctuant ses arrêts de commentaires acerbes et humiliants comme à son habitude, quand il arriva devant Neville et Liz.

-Longdubas ! tonna t'il. Je vois que sept années n'ont pas suffi à vous faire atteindre le niveau acceptable dans cette classe ! Etes-vous à ce point stupide ? C'est un désastre !

Sur ce il lança un évanesco sur le chaudron du pauvre Griffondore qui n'en menait pas large. Puis il allait tourner les talons quand son attention fut attirée par la jeune femme à côté. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son chaudron se mit à bouillir. Elle venait de se tromper d'ingrédient.

- ECARTEZ-VOUS ! hurla le professeur semant la panique parmi les élèves. Liz ne semblait pas l'entendre et ne bougea pas, mais un sifflement strident sorti de son chaudron et comme au ralenti, elle vit Rogue lever sa baguette vers elle. Quelque chose se déclencha alors dans son esprit, comme une impression de déjà-vu. Une peur panique s'empare d'elle, ainsi qu'une onde étrange qui parcouru son corps et qui s'étendit autours d'elle propulsant tout sur son passage et ce fut le trou noir.

Le noir total, puis une douleur lancinante à la tête. Des voix comme étouffées, des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière était douloureuse. Elle se concentra alors sur les voix.

-Quel sont les dégâts ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle du directeur.

-Assez conséquents ! siffla une autre. La salle de potion ne sera pas utilisable avant un certain temps et je ne parle pas des trois-quarts des élèves qui sont à l'infirmerie.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda une femme.

-Il s'est passé, Minerva, qu'une de vos précieux Griffondore a dévasté ma salle de classe ! tonna Rogue hors de lui.

- Par Merlin ! Un incident de chaudron ? reprit la femme.

- Non ! cracha Rogue. Sa potion aurait pu exploser mais l'onde de choc est venue de son propre corps !

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? commença Mc Gonnagal. Elle …

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, Minerva ! intervint le directeur. Pour le moment je crois que notre jeune amie est éveillée et nous écoute. N'est-ce pas Miss Woolf ?

La jeune femme grogna en signe de réponse. Elle les entendit se rapprocher, posa sa main sur son front et gémit.

-La … la lumière est trop forte. Mal à la tête.

Albus Dumbledore tamisa l'éclairage et fit un signe à l'infirmière qui se précipita avec un calmant qu'elle fit boire à Liz. La jeune femme avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Puis reprenant son souffle, elle demanda faiblement :

-Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?

-Il y a eu un accident en cours et vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Répondit le vieil homme.

-Je ne me souviens pas. Dit-elle.

-Allons, allons ! dit Pompom. Elle doit se reposer maintenant ! Et elle poussa les professeurs vers la sortie. Liz eut juste le temps d'intercepter le regard du Serpentard, habité d'une lueur étrange, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Dans les couloirs, Le directeur se tourna vers le sombre professeur et soupira :

-Je crains que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de temps, Séverus. Elle risque de devenir dangereuse.

-Je sais ! souffla Rogue. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Minerva tourna un regard interrogateur vers les deux hommes, mais ne dit rien. Albus et ses mystères.

Ils repartirent ensemble vers le bureau du directeur, sans remarquer la présence de trois jeunes curieux cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité.

-Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? se demandèrent nos espions en herbe.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Liz pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, ce fut pour apprendre une nouvelle qui ne l'enchantait guère. Le directeur lui apprit qu'elle devait suivre des cours particuliers avec son professeur de potion. Mais quand elle voulut en savoir plus, il resta très évasif.

-Quand on possède de grands pouvoirs, cela implique de grandes responsabilités, dit-il. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'occuper de vous, mais rassurez-vous, le professeur Rogue est de loin le meilleur. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

La pauvre jeune fille resta perplexe et du suivre les instructions de Dumbledore. Elle se rendit donc aux cachots avec la ferme intention d'éclaircir toute cette histoire ! Cependant, elle ne put nier cette boule dans son estomac, cette appréhension qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, après tout, Rogue pourrait peut-être lui donner des explications. Le fait qu'il lui soit si familier et surtout ses cauchemars, tout ça avait forcément une explication logique.

Mais plus elle s'approchait des cachots et plus son courage se dérobait. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? Sa vie venait de changer radicalement et elle se sentait perdue. Et si cet incident venait à se reproduire ? Ce fut cette pensée qui la décida, elle ne voulait plus blesser personne.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue et entra à son invitation.

-Bonsoir Miss, Asseyez-vous. dit-il en lui désignant un siège en face de lui. Je vais devoir vous fournir quelques explications à la demande du directeur.

Son ton était cynique et ne laissait aucun doute à la jeune fille quant au fait qu'il ne désirait pas plus qu'elle cet entretient. Elle se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise en sa présence et le fait qu'il darde son regard noir sur elle n'arrangeait rien.

-Vous possédez de grands pouvoirs, reprit-il, mais ceux-ci sont dangereux puisque vous ne les contrôlez pas ! De par votre ascendance, ceci est logique, cependant…

-Attendez ! l'interrompit-elle. De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle ascendance ?

-Vous n'avez pas lu la lettre ? demanda le professeur surprit.

-Non ! dit-elle penaude. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

-Vous ne savez donc pas qui vous êtes ? Cria Rogue en colère.

-Non. Souffla la jeune fille.

-Rhaaaa ! cracha le sombre professeur. Comment vous préparez à ce qui vous attend si vous ne savez même pas quel danger vous menace ? Etes-vous un veracrasse ? Vous ne pourrez comprendre d'où viennent vos pouvoirs si vous ne savez même pas votre véritable identité !

Liz, piquée au vif, releva le menton et lança un regard de défi à l'homme. De quel droit se permettait-il de l'insulter. C'était son droit de ne pas lire cette lettre.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mon ascendance est importante, tonna-t'elle.

-Vous ne voyez pas ! cria Rogue. Sachez jeune fille que nous sommes en guerre contre le plus puissant des mages noirs que le monde ait connu. Un être cruel et sans pitié, doté de pouvoirs incommensurables. Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir le pouvoir, même à tuer ceux qui lui feraient obstacle. C'est un être qui n'a pas de cœur, ni aucune morale. Il y a actuellement que trois personnes qui peuvent l'affronter en puissance. Dumbledore, Potter et vous !!!

-Moi ? dit-elle. En quoi suis-je capable de l'affronter ?

-C'est simple ! susurra Rogue. Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes sa fille !


	5. Chapter 5

-C'était vous !!! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit à mon arrivée ici !!!

Une aura de colère émanait de Liz, faisant vibrer bizarrement l'atmosphère. Elle dardait un regard noir de rage sur son professeur de potion impassible.

Après sa révélation, Rogue l'avait conduite au directeur afin qu'il éclaircisse certains points avec son élève. Ce qu'il lui confia perturba la jeune femme au plus haut point. Il lui confirma l'affirmation de Rogue quant au fait qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort, mais il voulait lui raconter toute l'histoire :

-Ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce, il y va de la sécurité de plusieurs personnes impliquées dans votre existence. Il y a cela de nombreuses années, je suis tombé amoureux d'une de mes élèves. Elle était brillante et séduisante, mais je du lutter contre cet amour peu moral, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments et qu'elle me le fit clairement comprendre. Nous avons décidé de nous cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses études, mais une menace émergeait lentement, une menace dont j'était en partie responsable. Tom Jédusor commençait sa lente ascension vers Lord Voldemort. Afin de la protéger ainsi que notre enfant à naître, nous dûmes garder le secret de notre liaison.

Elle mit au monde une ravissante petite fille, dotée d'un sacré caractère qui expliqua bien des choses des années plus tard.

Je ne sais comment, mais Tom découvrit son existence et décida de la séduire. A cette époque, il était encore un homme séduisant et ma fille se laissa charmer, s'éloignant de moi et de sa mère. Nous ne la revîmes que le jour de ta naissance. Elle avait découvert le vrai visage de son amour, il pratiquait la magie noire et avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait prit peur pour son bébé et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Malheureusement, elle est morte peu de temps après ta naissance, mais sache qu'elle t'aimait de tout son cœur. J'ai prit la décision de faire croire que tu n'avais pas survécu à ta naissance. Tom le crut.

Comme je ne pouvais te garder près de moi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je t'ai confié à des personnes de confiance.

Après la chute de Voldemort, je pensais te récupérer, mais ta grand-mère m'en a dissuadé. La prophétie impliquait qu'il reviendrait et nous préférions te savoir en sécurité. De plus je devais continuer à m'assurer que les Mangemorts seraient enfermés. Quand tu as eu cinq ans, un malheur est arrivé et ta famille d'accueil fut massacrée devant tes yeux. Nous ne pouvions nous douter que le monde moldu te soit aussi dangereux. J'ai mandaté Séverus pour qu'il te trouve un nouveau refuge, dont il devait garder le secret, tout en s'assurant que tu sache tout à ta majorité sorcière. Et te voilà enfin de nouveau chez toi.

Liz se retrouvait maintenant dans les cachots face à cet homme froid qui posait un regard noir sur elle. Il était bien l'homme qui l'avait confié à ses parents. Toute cette histoire était trop pour elle. Elle était la petite fille de Dumbledore et la fille de Voldemort ! Elle était sorcière, perdue dans ce monde inconnu et hostile.

Séverus percevait sa puissance magique prête à exploser, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait la calmer. Pour elle il était un ennemi, il se contenta d'observer et d'attendre sa réaction. Elle ne s'était pas fait attendre, la jeune femme lui cria dessus à peine arrivés dans son bureau.

Il sentit venir l'attaque, identique à celle durant le cours de potion, mais là, il était préparé. Il créa une bulle de protection autour de lui et de la jeune femme. Elle se jeta alors sur lui et martela sa poitrine de ses poings. Criant et pleurant.

-Je hais ce monde ! Je vous hais ! hoqueta Liz.

Et elle s'effondra aux pieds de l'homme, secouée de sanglots amers. Il ne bougea pas, attendant. Il fut cependant surprit quand elle attrapa sa main et qu'elle le tira vers elle. Il tomba à genoux devant elle. La jeune femme releva un regard douloureux sur lui et il fut touché malgré lui. Il fit alors une chose inattendue, il la prit dans ses bras et murmura dans ses cheveux :

-Je suis désolé.

Liz était perdue et surprise. Elle se serra contre cet homme étrange, respirant son parfum si masculin. Cela la calma un peu. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, ni quand elle s'endormit, ni encore comment elle se retrouva dans son lit. Toutes ces questions elle se les posa à son réveil dans la tour de Griffondore, sans obtenir de réponse.

Après ça, elle se renferma encore plus et évita son professeur. Le Trio d'Or se posa des questions sur la jeune fille, surtout quand il surprit les regards de Rogue et du Directeur sur elle. Les Serpentards aussi étaient curieux de l'intérêt que portait leur directeur de maison sur une Griffondore, mais ils n'osaient s'attaquer ouvertement à la jeune fille.

C'est quand Séverus apprit que Liz ne parlait plus du tout, qu'il s'inquiéta et en fit part à Albus. Le vieil homme était attristé par cette nouvelle et ne savait que faire. Il décida de laisser le sort de sa petite fille entre les mains de Rogue, espérant qu'il saurait quoi faire.

Il était en train de réfléchir à cet état de fait quand Minerva entra dans son bureau.

-Albus ? demanda-t'elle. Vous semblez soucieux.

-En effet ma chère, dit-il, je suis inquiet pour notre petite.

La femme se rapprocha de lui et le serra contre elle. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était autoriser ce genre de geste. Elle le sentit trembler contre son cœur.

-Tout ira bien, mon amour. murmura-t'elle. C'est l'enfant de notre Ellie, elle surmontera tous les obstacles.

-Pourvu que tu dises vrai, souffla le vieil homme.

Puis il resserra son étreinte et embrassa son amante avec amour et tendresse.

Séverus ne savait comment s'y prendre pour aider la jeune femme, surtout qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser en dehors des cours. Il ne savait pourquoi il était touché par son élève. Etait-ce parce que le directeur la lui avait confié quand elle était encore qu'une petite fille ? Il l'avait observé, la voyant grandir, assistant à ses joies et ses peines. Troublé par sa force face à l'adversité et jaloux des garçons qui s'approchaient d'elle durant son adolescence. Non, il ne devait pas, c'est une élève, son élève ! Mais il ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle lui ressemblait. Il avait peur pour elle. Pour la première fois, depuis Lily, il s'inquiétait pour une autre personne. Albus aurait sûrement dit que s'était une bonne chose, mais pour lui c'était dangereux. Il ne pouvait baisser sa garde, au risque d'y perdre la vie. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Liz avait prit une grande place dans sa vie et peut-être même dans son cœur. C'est brisé par cette révélation, qu'il se dirigea le cœur lourd vers la tour d'astronomie où il savait que l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait.

Quand il la vit, son souffle se coupa et son cœur se serra. Lentement, elle se retourna et posa son magnifique et douloureux regard sur lui et il sut à cet instant qu'il était définitivement perdu.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle était là, face à lui, silencieuse, le regard franc et interrogateur. Il ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Leur face à face sembla durer de longues minutes. Ce fut Liz qui brisa le silence pesant.

-Pourquoi ?

Séverus ne savait que répondre à cette question. Il percevait clairement ce qu'elle voulait dire avec ce simple mot, mais il ne pouvait pas la rassurer. Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, soutenir son regard était la seule chose à faire.

Liz comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de cet homme et se retourna. Elle contempla le ciel un instant puis levant sa baguette, elle conjura un piano et s'installa devant et se mit à jouer.

Aux premiers accords, Séverus reconnu le morceau, c'était Clair de lune du moldu Debussy. Il se laissa porté par la mélodie. Il n'avait pas besoin de pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune femme pour ressentir sa souffrance. Il lui suffisait d'écouter pour savoir qu'elle était perdue et triste à en mourir. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Quand elle fit résonner la dernière note, il ne bougea pas, tentant de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur à travers sa main. Elle frémit légèrement et fit disparaître le piano et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle recula tout en gardant son regard dans celui de son professeur et dit d'une voix presque éteinte :

-Suis-je le mal ? Quelle est ma place ?

Séverus inspira et tout en dardant son regard d'onyx sur son élève, dit :

-Il n'y a rien de mauvais en vous, Elisabeth. Votre sang ne vous détermine aucunement. Vous êtes ce que vous voulez être. Vous avez le choix.

-Mais, je suis sa fille, il y a forcément quelque chose de mauvais en moi !

-Seulement si vous le décidez ! Il y a aussi du sang de Dumbledore en vous !

-Je suis perdue, professeur. Je ne sais pas où est ma place ! Que dois-je faire ?

-C'est une question donc vous êtes la seule à pouvoir répondre.

-Je voudrais ne jamais être née ! Je hais ce monde et la magie !

Le cœur de Séverus se serra devant la peine de Liz. Il ne savait quoi répondre, lui qui avait pensé la même chose bien des fois. Son élève semblait si désemparée, si fragile et si en colère. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il fit, mais il la prit dans ses bras. Sans un mot. Liz se laissa faire, profitant de la chaleur de cet homme d'apparence si froide. Elle se blottit dans ces bras si rassurants et pourtant si inconnus. Il était pourtant un ennemi, mais elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle releva la tête pour plonger dans son sombre regard. Elle y vit comme un écho à sa propre souffrance. Puis lentement, il baissa la tête, elle sut, mais ne recula pas et unis ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord léger, timide ; puis plus appuyé. Quand de sa langue il quémanda une ouverture, elle le laissa approfondir cette union. Elle se laissa emporter par une vague de douces sensations. Il était doux et fort à la fois. Ses mains se faisaient tendres et possessives. Elle se détacha lentement de lui et plongea son regard dans cet abîme noir. Elle perçut son désir et sa peur. Lentement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, en une tendre caresse et sourit. Il respirait de façon saccadée, troublé par cette femme-enfant.

Il devait admettre qu'elle le fascinait et le terrifiait à la fois. Elle éveillait en lui des sentiments pourtant enfouis depuis longtemps. Il avait peur de l'effrayer et pourtant il voulait la serrer, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Ce fut elle qui prit les devants en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres avec passion et désespoir.

Elle voulait se perdre en lui.

Lentement, il entreprit de découvrir le corps de la jeune femme, elle se tenait à lui comme si elle risquait de perdre pied.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre, recherchant la force et la chaleur de l'autre. Il explorait ce corps jeune, elle goûtait cette peau masculine. Leurs mains, leurs lèvres cherchaient à conquérir ce territoire inconnu avec douceur et ferveur. Rien d'autre n'existait à part cet autre étroitement enlacé. Liz se laissa envahir par ces sensations nouvelles et irrésistibles. Elle semblait flotter dans un océan de délices. Séverus lâchait enfin prise, se livrant entièrement sans crainte. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit la barrière de sa virginité qu'il eut une hésitation, mais la jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien avec une telle confiance, qu'il se laissa emporté et dans un tendre baiser il franchit le saint des saints et avec tendresse la porta aux cimes des délices avec douceur et amour. Oui, amour, car il sut en cet instant qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait cette enfant presque femme, si semblable à lui.

Malgré la douleur, Liz se laissa portée par ce flot de sensations nouvelles. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et planta ses ongles dans le dos de son improbable amant. Il était si doux, si prévenant. Elle en oublia l'espace d'un instant qui elle était et ce monde qu'elle voulait fuir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis cet homme lové contre elle en une étreinte passionnée et sacrée.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par la jouissance ensemble, libres et heureux.

Ce fut lui qui brisa cet instant magique en se relevant, l'entraînant avec lui. Il la rhabilla en silence, tendrement et dit d'une voix éteinte :

-Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir. Le couvre-feu est passé.

Elle tressaillit, choquée. Elle tenta de croiser le regard de son amant, mais il semblait la fuir. Elle inspira et dit d'une voix neutre :

-C'est vrai, je ne voudrais pas rencontrer monsieur Rusard. A demain professeur !

Et elle s'enfuit vers la tour des Griffondores, tentant de cacher ses larmes.

Lui restait là, abattu, se méprisant pour sa froideur.

-Je suis désolé, Liz. souffla-t'il.

Puis, les épaules basses, il se dirigea vers ses sombres et froids cachots. Il se sentait comme le pire des monstres. Une ordure, oui, c'est ce qu'il était et un lâche.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz se sentait perdue et blessée. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Rogue. En une phrase il avait réduit à néant un si merveilleux moment. Avait-t'il seulement profité de sa détresse ? Une douleur cuisante transperça sa poitrine lui coupant le souffle si violemment qu'elle dut se retenir au mur du couloir pour ne pas chuter. Son cœur, son corps lui faisaient mal. C'est alors qu'une haine sourde s'empara de son âme. Cet homme allait payer, oui, elle lui ferait mal.

Déterminée, le regard glacial elle se redressa et inspira un grand coup. L'air ambiant se chargea d'électricité et une puissante vague de magie traversa son corps de part en part.

C'est dans cet état et avec toute trace de larme disparue que la jeune femme retourna dans son dortoir, bien décidée à se venger de son professeur.

De son côté, Séverus luttait contre une violente nausée. Il se haïssait, lui et sa maudite lâcheté ! La peur, c'est la peur qui avait parlé. Cette peur sourde qui l'avait envahit après l'extase et qui l'avait poussé à se montrer froid envers la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait admettre qu'elle était une faiblesse pour lui, l'espion imperturbable. Il avait relâché son attention, s'était laissé séduire par cette douceur et ce bonheur si simple de s'abandonner dans ses bras. Cependant il n'en avait pas le droit ! Par Merlin ! Il lui avait volé son innocence, avait trahi sa confiance. Une enfant, ce n'est qu'une enfant blessée et confuse. Lui, l'homme mature et pragmatique c'était comporté comme un adolescent infantile. Mais il savait que si c'était à refaire, il succomberait de nouveau. Il se mit à trembler, écœuré. Un monstre qui salissait et détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait, voilà ce qu'il était. Il prit alors une grave décision, il devait trouver Dumbledore, avouer ses fautes et disparaître de Poudlard. Inspirant un grand coup, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il allait encore une fois décevoir cet homme et cela lui déchira le cœur.

Harry était derrière la sorcière borgne, caché sous la cape de son père. Il s'était réfugié là, le souffle court. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Il ne s'était pas douté un instant de ce qu'il verrait en suivant Rogue vers la tour d'astronomie. Il avait d'abord été curieux, puis touché par la musique jouée par Liz. Et ce dialogue étrange. Mais ce fut la suite qui lui asséna un choc. Voir Rogue tendre et aimant était déjà perturbant en soi, mais le voir comme un homme ordinaire, avec ses faiblesses ordinaires… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait ressentit une certaine excitation devant le spectacle de ces deux corps fiévreusement enlacés. A cette constatation, il avait fuit les lieux, n'assistant pas à leur jouissance. Tremblant et fiévreux, il se décida à retourner dans son dortoir quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. C'était Rogue, le regard perdu, la démarche hésitante qui se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Harry reteint son souffle et suivit l'homme de loin afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Il sauta rapidement sur les marches avant que la gargouille ne referme le passage, resta en alerte derrière la porte du bureau légèrement entrouverte et attendit, fébrile.

-Albus dit le professeur faiblement. Je… Je démissionne !

Mais avant que le vieil homme puisse dire quoi que se soit, la terre se mit à trembler violemment semant un vent de panique parmi les tableaux. Dumbledore et Rogue tentèrent de s'accrocher aux meubles et Harry chuta dans les escaliers.

-Par Merlin ! s'exclama le directeur. Que signifie tout cela ?

A cet instant, un cri retentit. Peeves hurlait :

-Serpentard est détruit ! Serpentard est détruit ! Les dortoirs sont en feu !!!


End file.
